1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to misting devices. Particularly, the present invention relates to self-contained misting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Misting devices have been used for years in connection with different applications. One application of misting devices provides a way of cooling off or refreshing individuals (users) outdoors when hot. Typically, in a misting device a fluid, such as water, is fed to one or more nozzles that spray the water in a mist in a direction where a user may stand, sit or lay. One problem with these misting devices is that many of these devices are not self-contained. The water is typically fed to the misting device from a reservoir located remotely from the misting device and/or the misting device is not transportable, i.e. is fixed to a given location. This limits the mobility of the misting device, and implicitly of the users who are prevented from freely moving outdoors wherever they desire still being able to use the misting device. It is desirable to provide a misting device that is self-contained such that users may easily transport it from one place to another at distances where the use of a power cord and/or a feedline for feeding water to the misting device would be cumbersome if not impossible.
Moreover, often, during hot days, the refreshing effect of the mist dispensed by a misting device may be outweighed by the fact that the water to be dispensed is held at the environment's temperature which may be relatively high. The warmer the temperature of the water dispensed by a misting device, the less enjoyable is the effect of the mist. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a misting device that is endowed with cooling down the water dispensed. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a self-contained misting device that is multi-functional and may be utilized in connection with a table and an umbrella mounted thereto and for holding refreshments such as foods and beverages.